Pokemon Shoujo Adventure
by cassidycorina
Summary: This is me and my friend's pokemon journey.
1. Author's Notes

Pokemon Shoujo Adventure

Care to join me and my friends on a Pokemon Journey? This will be told in first person view. I do not own Pokemon but I do own my character. Ash, Dawn, and Brock will appear, but they are not the main characters in this. I will start the journey soon. I still need to find a way to start it.

Please Review?


	2. The Journey Begins!

I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my character and my friend owns hers.

The Journey Begins!  
------------------------------

My alarm clock was going off and it was 7:00 in the morning. I am Mizuki Hanto. I have short red hair and red eyes. I am going to get my first Pokemon today. I live in Jubilife Town by the way. My closest friend Layla Vashuchi is also getting her pokemon today. She has dark long green hair and grey eyes. Layla moved to Jubilife Town from Twinleaf Town 3 years ago. We both turned 13 yesterday.

I changed into my black short sleeved shirt and put on my jean shorts. I put my gym shoes on and finished packing my bag. I went done stairs to have some breakfast and say my last goodbyes to my mom. She is always worried about me. "'' Mom it's not like I'm leaving to become some show girl, '' I had to keep telling my mom. '' I know, but i will just miss my little girl. Have you decided on which pokemon you are going to choose? '' she asked me. '' Not yet. '' I answered. I spun around at the thought of the wonderful Pokemon. I want to become one of the best Pokemon Coordinators ever. '' Well you better hurry. It's time to go get your Pokemon. '' mom told me. I jumped up. '' Ok see you later mom!''

I went and got my bike. Layla was riding her bike up to my house. She was wearing a white sparkled top it went down until about her belly. She was also wearing plain white pants. Her shirt had a picture of a pokeball on it. She was wearing a fabric band used as a belt and black flip flops. She had a black jacket the size of her shirt. She was wearing a headband and two silver bracelets on her right arm.

''Are you ready to go?'' she asked me. '' Of course! '' she already knew my answer. I started to ride my bike toward Sandgem Town. She looked dazed for a minute and was still in the same spot. '' Are you coming Layla? '' She got out of being dazed and caught up to me. '' Have you decided on which Pokemon you want? '' I asked her. '' Maybe a Turtwig or Piplup,'' she replied. '' You? '' I shook my head. '' They are all just so cute. '' I replied. '' It doesn't matter how cute they are. Just how they are like in the inside. '' she told me.

We were just passing Lake Verity. '' Do you have the map? '' she asked. I held it up and smiled. We were passing a flock of Staravia. '' Layla?... What are you going to be? '' I asked. She smiled at me. '' A Coordinator of course! You? '' I smiled back. '' I guess that makes us rivals now. '' We were just nearing Sandgem Town. '' Look I can see Sandgem Town from here,'' I told her. '' Our journey has just began, '' she told me. We were getting nearer to Sandgem Town. Soon as we got our Pokemon our lives would change forever.


	3. Time For Our Pokemon

I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my character and my friend owns hers.

Time For Our Pokemon ---------------------------------

We were riding into Sandgem Town. '' This town is amazing, '' I told Layla. Layla looked dazed again. The buildings were huge. I rode a little ahead until I heard Layla's bike fall over. I went back to help and seen that she ran over someone. I held out both of my hands to help them up. The girl Layla ran over had four purple pig tails in her hair and purple eyes.

After Layla apologized 10 times the girl introduced herself. '' I am Noriko,'' the girl said. I looked at her shirt she was wearing. Her shirt was black and had the word I am with stupid and an arrow was pointing up. '' I'm Mizuki, '' I told Noriko '' and the person who ran you over is Layla.'' Then Noriko asked a question. '' Is this Fruits Basket? '' Her question confused me. '' What is Fruits Basket?'' '' It is one of the best animes ever!'' she screamed at me. '' Me and Layla have to go, '' I told her. Then me and Layla sped away on our bikes. '' She is crazy, '' I told Layla. Layla nodded in agreement.

We finally made it to the lab and we parked our bikes against the building by a garbage can. As we went in a girl with blue hair and Piplup walked out. The professor and scientists welcomed us. Professor Rowan showed us they Pokemon that were left. There was a Chimchar and a Turtwig left. We came late so those were the choices we had. I choose the Chimchar and Layla had no choice but to pick Turtwig. Layla had a Pokedex and Pokeballs already from her mom. A scientist handed me a black Pokedex and Pokeballs. We thanked them and we left.

Bonus Paragraph!  
-----------------------------

We were walking out of the lab when we saw Noriko. She was throwing our bikes into a garbage truck. The truck started up and left. Me and Layla ran after the truck. Layla tripped and I went back to help her. The truck was out of sight and so was Noriko. '' Looks like were walking now, '' Layla pointed out. I saw some debris from our bikes on the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fruits Basket is awsome.  
Noriko is based off of my friend, but she would never throw my bike in a garbage truck.  
Layla is also based off one of my other friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thought I'd never write this fanfic again, but now I am ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 3

As we were walking out of Sandgem Town Layla turned to me.

" Mizuki, I've been thinking. You know how we planned on traveling with eachother? "

" Yeah, what about it? " I knew already what she was thinking.

" We should probably travel alone, we have pokemon to protect us now. "

" Your right, and if we knew eachother's moves for the contests that'd just make it harder. "

She smiled at me, " That's exactly my thoughts. So it's settled? We are going to travel alone? "

" You know it. " I smiled back at her. " So I'll see you at the first contest right? "  
" Yes and you know I'll win. "

" Just keep telling yourself that. "

" Me and Turtwig will be the best team ever! "

" Sure, " I said sarcastically.  
" You'll see! " Layla ran off.

I started laughing. That Layla will never change. I took out Chimchar's ball and looked at it. " So now it's just you and me. " I let Chimchar out of his ball. " So Chimchar me and you are partners now and I'll do my best not to let you down. "Chimchar smiled. We walked out of town and into a forest. Chimchar swung in the trees as I walked.

" I see you have a lot of energy, but it's getting late. " Chimchar jumped out of a tree and landed on my shoulder. I petted Chimchar's head. " Your such a cute little guy. " Chimchar looked like he blushed a little after that. I took Chimchar off my should and put him on the ground, " I'm going to get some wood to build a fire. " I went to grab grab some of the wood by a tree and it looked like Chimchar was following me. " Chimchar do you want to help me get wood? " Chimchar nodded. I smiled at him, " Thanks. " He looked like he blushed again.

After we built a fire, I went and picked some berries and sat down. " I forget what kind of berries these are, but I know they aren't poison. " Chimchar put some of them in his mouth and smiled. I put a few into my mouth and puckered my lips. " These berries are too sour for me to eat. " Chimchar stood up and ran off. I looked after him. Was I just abandoned by my pokemon? I waited a while and got started to get worried." I hope he is okay. " Chimchar suddenly jumped out from a tree carrying an apple and handed it to me.

" You got me an apple. Thanks. " I bit into the apple. " This is the best apple I've ever tasted. " Chimchar smiled and started eating the berries I picked earlier. After I finished the apple I got my sleeping bag out and layed down in it. " Don't stay up too late Chimchar. " I fell asleep a little while after I said that. I woke up around midnight and saw Chimchar was still awake. " Are you keeping watch? You don't need to do that. " Suddenly I heard foot steps. I looked right next to me and saw a person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was a fun chapter to write. Until next time review ^^


End file.
